User talk:Solaran87a
Welcome! Congratulations on starting TheyServed Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Request for help Hi Solaran. Sorry for the late reply. I was out on vacation last week. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up. Please let me know what topics/categories you feel are the most important for navigational purposes, and I'll make a new layout on the main page to feature them. Also share with me any other ideas you may have. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :Take a look at the main page to see the starting point of a new layout similar to the WWII Wiki. Images always make a main page more appealing, but I noticed that there are none on the wiki. If you find an image that you'd like to represent each of the Key Categories, go ahead and upload them to the wiki and let me know which ones represent which categories. Then I'll add them to the Key Categories section. And of course let me know if there are other sections that you want to display. Oh, I also created Template:Heading to make adding new sections easy. To make a new section heading, just enter where Title is the title of the section. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:42, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I got the images added to the main page. I think it turned out quite well. Good job finding those images. As for the navigation menu, I just edited it, and you should be seeing the changes. I put the most visited pages under the Community menu. For the categories, I used a feature where you can use a category name and the menu auto-populates with (up to) the top 7 most popular items within that category. If you want to tinker with the menu yourself, check out this help page. One thing that I don't understand is why the British Army menu isn't currently auto-populating but the rest are working fine. If it's still not working after a day or so, you might want to report the problem using the form at . JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:28, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm glad I could help. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 15:53, October 11, 2012 (UTC)